


A Bluebell and its Ray of Sunlight

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, They love each other so much, implied nsfw at one point but it’s still really cute and soft, kunimi has freckles, sorta non-linear narrative, they're really cute and this whole thing is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: "Their love was everlasting. Two boys who grew up together, who taught each other how to grow and thrive. A boy, beautiful and calm like a bluebell who thrives in the shade and craves just a ray of light and a boy who is passionate, kind and warm like a ray of sunlight who enjoys watching a bluebell thrive and provides the light for an extraordinary flower.These boys would have never expected this is where their life would lead. Would never have expected to be gay or would never have expected to have fallen in love with their best friend. Would never think that they would ever be so infatuated with someone that they don't want to live without them."
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Bluebell and its Ray of Sunlight

Sun shines into the room through the blinds. Streaks of light divide the area, and two men lay in bed, resting soundly while holding each other.

Kunimi and Kindaichi sleep in on this Saturday morning. The older man holds Kunimi tightly against his chest, and the two of them lay asleep; unconsciously relishing in each other's contact. Kunimi blinks his eyes open and takes note of his face squished against Kindaichi's chest. The side of his face that was contacting Kindaichi's skin now hot and slightly sweaty.

He slowly leans back and looks up to his boyfriend. His eyes are shut, and peaceful, relaxed breaths escape his slightly open mouth. Kunimi pecks a gentle kiss to Kindaichi's collarbone and moves gently as to not wake his lover to check the time, it was 9:27 am.

To Kunimi this was early, if anything he was surprised he even woke up now, considering he usually wakes up much later in the day. However, as for Kindaichi, he was an early riser and hated the day slipping away due to sleep. If he knew what time it was now, he would surely flip out of bed and instantly regret it as he heard Kunimi's whines from his warmth disappearing from him.

Kunimi knew that Kindaichi hated sleeping in, but it was a Saturday and they had nothing planned. Kindaichi had been working hard at his job and needed a break. So, where was the harm in letting him rest? Plus, he was absolutely beautiful to look at. His warm skin was a pleasure Kunimi could never thank him enough for, not that he would say anything though.

Kunimi returns to looking at his gorgeous boyfriend, reaching up to gently stroke his cheekbones, slightly textured due to acne scars from his teenage years. His skin is soft where his cheeks meet his nose, and his jawline is sharp and defining to his face. The usually slicked back hair is resting gently on his forehead, and Kunimi gently brushes it away.

Kunimi cuddles back into Kindaichi's chest and curls his arms up in front of him and lets Kindaichi's arms hold him tightly. He thinks he could honestly fall back asleep if he hadn't heard the slightest groan from the boy next to him.

The eyes of Kindaichi open to a head tucked under his head, he immediately recognizes this to be Kunimi. Long limbs are intertwined under the covers, and Kunimi's bare skin is exposed to him. He can hear soft breaths from Kunimi; too weak for him to be asleep. Moving his hands from Kunimi's waist to his back to touch the smooth skin there and the knobs of his spine, he presses a kiss to his lover's shoulder.

Although they have been sleeping in the same bed since their second year of university and they were twenty-seven now, Kindaichi doesn't think he could ever not marvel to the sight of Kunimi in the morning.

"Mhm. Morning," Kindaichi mumbled while pressing his face into Kunimi's hair. Taking in the soft and fresh scent of Kunimi, like lavender and sandalwood. Kindaichi doesn't think there's a smell more comforting than Kunimi.

Peppering kisses along Kindaichi's neck, Kunimi moves his head to gaze upon his freshly awoken boyfriend. Kunimi nudges his forehead against Kindaichi's shoulder and mumbles something incoherent that Kindaichi knew translated to 'good morning'.

There was a sudden twitch from the boy who was supplying Kunimi warmth.

"I slept in. Ahh, why did I sleep in?" Kindaichi mumbles into the air.

"Maybe you needed sleep. Maybe it was the universe's way of saying you should stay in bed and cuddle with me," while speaking, Kunimi moves his body to lay on top of Kindaichi and leans his head into the nook of his lover's neck.

"Why are you awake now, anyway? It's only 9:40 am, considering it's a Saturday you normally would wake up at noon."

"Mhm. Good question."

A sigh and a chuckle was released from the boy beneath him, he brushes Kunimi's bangs away from his face and leans down to press a kiss to Kunimi's forehead. Kunimi rolls over and grabs Kindaichi's arms and drapes them around himself.

"C'mon 'Nimi, it's late, we should get up."

"No. Stay and cuddle. Outside cold, here nice and warm and we have no plans today." Kunimi had a habit of mumbling his speech in the morning.

Kindaichi blushes, "Maybe I do have plans for us today. Also, maybe if you put a shirt on, you wouldn't be as cold."

"Shhh, it's not like you have a shirt on either," Kunimi rolls his eyes and then thought back to Kindaichi's statement.

Eyes blinked opened abruptly to stare starstruck at Kindaichi. That one statement completely changed Kunimi's plans of a lazy Saturday. Sighing, Kunimi propped his elbow up and moved to rest his head on his hand while staring at Kindaichi. The boy next to Kunimi leans up and started making a move to Kunimi's lips but was abruptly stopped by a finger to his lips and the shaking head of the former wing spiker.

"Nope. You and I both have morning breath."

"I don't care."

"Well I do."

Roughly, Kunimi buries himself under the comforter of the bed but was disrupted when Kindaichi pulls the duvet back to reveal the slightly grumpy angel that was Kunimi. A shallow laugh left Kindaichi's lips, he looks to Kunimi, admiring the soft, milky skin of his chest, dotted with the occasional freckle. His hand reaches up and begins to trace soft shapes into the exposed skin, occasionally kissing the surface.

"Breakfast in bed?" Kindaichi asks the man lying beside him.

A simple nod of Kunimi's head was enough permission for Kindaichi to get out of bed. Pressing a kiss to Kunimi's cheek, Kindaichi drapes his legs over the side of the bed and begins to exit the room. Unaware of Kunimi's shameless staring to his legs as he shuffles to the door.

In the kitchen, Kindaichi begins to prepare breakfast. It is a special day, so he wanted to make everything absolutely perfect, even if he was slightly freaking out about the ring that rested in a shoebox in their closet.

Kindaichi ponders what Kunimi would like best this morning, and he decides to stray from the traditional options and make pancakes. Kunimi loves sweet things.

It's cold without Kindaichi's warmth, so Kunimi buries himself deeper into the comforter of the bed. He can hear the clinking of pans in the kitchen and assumes that Kindaichi is making some elaborate breakfast for him. God- he loves him.

There have been quite a few surprises in Kunimi's life but falling in love with Kindaichi was the most unexpected. It was unknown to Kunimi that Kindaichi, the boy he met in his first year of junior high would grow to be his significant other.

Even if it took them years of dancing around each other and riding a roller coaster of emotions. In their second year of university, at the age of twenty, the two boys were finally honest about their feelings. He never quite expected himself to want to devote all of himself to one person and to want to do anything and everything for that person. However, here he is at the age of twenty-seven and not wanting to ever be without Kindaichi.

Even if this was the most unexpected thing in his life, he doesn't regret it in any way, shape, or form. Every day, he got to wake up to being showered with love from his best friend and lover. Every time, he was supported when his mood hit a low, and he needed someone to lean on. From the nights they share making love to doing the most mundane things such as doing the dishes together; Kunimi loves it all and loves everything about Kindaichi.

Being vocal about his feelings has never been his strong suit, but he has improved from being an awkward and confused sixteen-year-old. He still struggles when it comes to voicing his emotions and especially his love for Kindaichi. Still, it's not due to fear anymore but outright embarrassment. Loving Kindaichi wasn't embarrassing. No, that wasn't it. Being vocal about it and saying 'I love you' was embarrassing.

He never said it as much as he'd like to, often opting to portray his love in actions such as soft kisses and hugs. Kindaichi knew of Kunimi's struggle with being vocal about his feelings, and he didn't mind. He assured Kunimi time and time again that saying 'I love you' often wasn't necessary because he knew. Kindaichi knew Kunimi loved him and that's all that mattered. However, to Kunimi he wouldn't admit it but he loved hearing Kindaichi say those three words to him. So, yes, what he has now was unexpected, but he wouldn't trade a thing in the world for it.

"Akira, you awake?"

A groan was released from Kunimi's lips as a signal for 'yes' and Kindaichi enters the bedroom. The smell of sweet syrup and coffee blossoms in the air, and Kunimi immediately sits up in bed eager for the food Kindaichi had prepared. He brings the tray and places it on Kunimi's lap and places the two cups of coffee on the bedside table.

God- it looks amazing. Stacks of pancakes coated in a sweet syrup while covered in various fresh fruits, not to mention Kindaichi had put a piece of salted caramel on the side. Kunimi thinks he might've gasped at the sight of it. Ignoring his previous statements about morning breath, Kunimi pulls the older boy into a sweet kiss of gratitude.

"Thank you, Yuu," He whispers against Kindaichi's lips.

Releasing Kindaichi, Kunimi leans back against the headboard of the bed and looks to his lover to see him wearing a big, goofy smile. Kunimi moves the tray in front of him over, so it is easily within Kindaichi's reach. They both mutter a quick ‘thank you for the meal’ and pick up their cutlery and begin to eat, a quiet and comforting conversation forming between them.

* * *

"So, as I said… I have plans for us today. So… we should really get ready." Kindaichi spoke over Kunimi's shoulder as the younger man was currently positioned in his lap with his back pressed against Kindaichi's chest while scrolling through twitter.

"What do you have planned?"

Kindaichi begins to get flustered which causes Kunimi to look over at him with a curious look, "Uh… It's a surprise!"

Sighing, Kunimi got up out of bed and begins to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kindaichi calls out to him.

Appearing, peeping around the door with a small smile, Kunimi replies with, "You said we should get ready."

After hearing those words, Kindaichi too scrambles out of bed and follows in pursuit behind Kunimi to the bathroom. They carry out their routine of getting ready. Exchanging regular kisses and touches, often leaning into each other when communicating. However, putting their usual routine aside, on this day there is something settling in the air that is making Kunimi restless.

It's _odd _,__ Kunimi thinks. Kindaichi is hiding something, what is he hiding? Well, Kunimi doesn't know. Could it just be a date? No, Kindaichi is too flustered and clumsy this morning for something to not be going on. Kunimi doesn't know what Kindaichi is hiding, but he will find out, but first, he must put his usual laziness behind him.

So, when Kindaichi's phone rings as they're getting dressed and Kindaichi leaves the room to answer it, you can bet Kunimi follows him. He leans against the wall outside the lounge room, catching only the end of Kindaichi's conversation.

"Yes! Yes! We're leaving soon, thank you so much, Oikawa-san! Please tell Iwaizumi-san that I'm very grateful."

Kindaichi hums in agreement a few times and then utters a hurried 'bye' into the phone.

Scrambling back to the bedroom and continuing to get dressed, _Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san? What could Kindaichi be thanking them for?_ They were still good friends with their senpai from Aoba Johsai, but this situation seemed odd. He is interrupted from his thoughts by strong arms gripping his waist from behind.

Turning around, Kunimi leans up and captures Kindaichi's lips in a kiss. It was a surprise to Kindaichi, but he gratefully accepts and reciprocates the kiss. It’s slow and sweet, nothing but love and genuine affection behind it. They slowly move their lips together, Kindaichi gently holding Kunimi's face.

Pulling away, Kindaichi asks, "You ready to go?"

Anxiety pooled slightly pooled in Kunimi's chest, but he trusted Kindaichi, so he utters the words, "Yes. Surprise me, Yuutarou."

Kunimi wonders out of the room, presumably heading to the door of the apartment. Kindaichi rushes quickly, acquiring his phone, wallet, keys, and a particular box containing a certain ring.

* * *

Kunimi let Kindaichi guide him to their destination, for all the things he had been expecting this definitely wasn't it. He definitely hadn't expected Kindaichi to take him to the park near their old university, yet here they were. It was just a regular park in Tokyo. However, to the two boys called Kindaichi and Kunimi, it wasn't just a park that they went to during their years in university. No, it was much more than that.

It was the park they sat in late at night wondering where their lives were going to go. A place where they fought and their relationship was nearly ruined. A place where they accepted their love for each other; the place where they had their first kiss.

Since they graduated from university, they hadn't visited the park together. So, standing there now; together, Kunimi's mouth gapes open with shock while Kindaichi smiles giddily at him.

He took in his surroundings, the field of green grass laid out before them. A slightly newer than he remembered playground in one corner of the field. The pond in the centre with ducks ruffling their feathers in the water. Out of season cherry blossom trees covered the area. There was, however, one detail that was out of place, and no it wasn't the lack of people, even though that was odd. In the centre of the field laid a picnic blanket and basket.

Releasing all of his uncertainty, he took hold of Kindaichi hands and brought them up to his face to kiss the knuckles. His usual placid face breaking into a smile; a smile so soft and genuine reserved only for Kindaichi's eyes. Kindaichi pulls Kunimi into a warm hug and spins him in a circle, stopping when he heard an unimpressed groan coming from the younger man.

Kindaichi intertwined his fingers with Kunimi and led him to the picnic set out for them. A Blanket spread across the grass, a picnic basket in one corner and a stereo in the other. Sitting down together on the blanket, Kindaichi looks to Kunimi.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Kunimi leans over to give a soft, affectionate kiss to Kindaichi's cheek.

"You can thank Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, they helped set it up for me!"

Opening the basket, Kindaichi pulls out the food. An assortment of Kunimi's favourite food was laid out before him, and even after his fantastic breakfast, Kunimi was drooling just looking at the food in front of him. They both don't hesitate in the slightest and dig into the meal before them. If Kunimi snuck in a piece of salted caramel here and there before he finished eating his lunch, Kindaichi wasn't going to say anything.

It had been a while since Kindaichi had seen Kunimi this happy. His mouth remained in an unbroken line, but his eyes sparkled with joy and Kindaichi could stare at that face forever. To be able to bring Kunimi this much joy in life was the best thing he could ask for.

He never struggled as much as Kunimi in accepting his feelings and being gay, which he knows was a significant hardship for Kunimi to face. It wasn't so much as a surprise to Kindaichi when he fell in love with Kunimi. After all, how could someone not be in love with Kunimi? No, what was surprising was how fast he fell and how deep in love he was and wanted to do absolutely everything and anything for Kunimi.

Looking back on it now, they're love story is a long one. There's a lot of details and a long story, but Kindaichi likes to think about the brief version, the one with less heartache. The one that focuses on the good moments with only a sprinkle of pain.

They met on the first day of junior high. They were in the same class together and were sat next to each other. Kindaichi was eager to make friends, so why not start with the person he'd be sitting next to in their class for the rest of the year? It was hard to get through to Kunimi, he was quiet. And closed off only answering to Kindaichi in short and non-descriptive sentences.

That all, however, changed the day that Kindaichi applied for the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club. The first time he went to practice after school, he was insanely nervous. When he walked into the gym that day, he spotted other first years that had applied to the club and among them was Kunimi.

Over time, Kunimi opened up more to Kindaichi. They spent quite a bit of time together but nothing outside of volleyball practice and class. So, when Kunimi sat at lunch one day with a lonely Kindaichi, it was surprising.

The development of their relationship was gradual. For months, Kunimi would barely talk to Kindaichi, but as they neared the middle of their first year of junior high, they grew closer. Close enough to walk home together after school, close enough to study together at each other's houses.

From volleyball practice, Kindaichi knew that Kunimi suffered from eternal laziness. He vowed to himself at the beginning of their friendship he wouldn't comply with everything Kunimi asked of him. Things such as getting him his water bottle or towel, but it didn't go that way. He found he quite liked doing things for Kunimi and he found himself doing things for him without asking. It was all worth it when Kunimi would go out of his way to say thank you, often quickly muttered but it was there.

Junior high passed, their three years spent together were enjoyable, and Kindaichi would say Kunimi was his best friend. Well, that's what Kindaichi thought, and he was pretty sure Kunimi thought the same.

They both got invited to attend Aoba Johsai High School, and the boys had no plan of splitting up, so they accepted and started their high school years. Kindaichi found high school fun, minus the extra schoolwork. Volleyball was going great, and even he could tell that Kunimi was putting in more effort which he assumed was due to Kunimi no longer being under Kageyama's dictatorship.

Their first year of high school was good, and he and Kunimi grew even closer. They often slept over at each other's houses. A new development in their relationship was, however, that Kunimi seemed to love to fall asleep on Kindaichi's shoulder.

Outside of the volleyball club, the closeness of their relationship was often given strange looks. Kindaichi didn't understand why because he was just letting Kunimi sleep on his shoulder and why should he wake him?

They went around school often not seen without each other. In their third year of high school is when things went downhill. It was roughly halfway through their final year in high school, and Kunimi was acting strange. He was more anxious and fidgety, and that was _not_ Kunimi. Kunimi was calm and relaxed and full of sarcastic remarks. He wanted to know where his best friend went.

Kunimi pulled away from Kindaichi, and he didn't know what to do about It. He was worried. Kunimi came over to his house less, he stood further away from him when they were walking. No more sleeping on his shoulder, he didn't hang around him regularly at school. He had Kindaichi doing fewer things for him.

The bags under Kunimi's eyes grew darker by the weeks. It was one afternoon that Kindaichi spoke out about his worry for the younger boy.

"Are you okay?"

They were walking home after school, Kunimi standing as far away from Kindaichi on the path as possible. Hearing Kindaichi's question, Kunimi stopped dead in his tracks, looked down briefly and hummed while nodding his head.

Not once did he look up to meet Kindaichi's gaze. They continued on their way home, saying goodbye at the crossroad to head to their houses. Walking by himself Kindaichi thought, the way Kunimi stopped when he asked him if he was okay was not normal. No, something was wrong, and Kindaichi was determined to find out what was wrong.

A month passed since that day where they walked home, and it was on that day, a month later that Kindaichi figured out what was going on. He was looking for Kunimi to eat lunch with as unfortunately in their third year they weren't in the same class.

He was about to turn the corner down an empty corridor when he heard voices. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, he steadied himself to turn around when he had heard the voice of Kunimi. Curiosity got the best of him, and he leaned against the wall outside the corridor and listened.

"Where's your boyfriend Kunimi-kun?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you do! The really tall guy, turnip head, captain of the volleyball team. What's his name again? Oh yes! I remember it's Kindaichi-kun. You know Kunimi-kun it's not very polite for someone to lie, especially someone as freakish as you." The boy snickered.

Kindaichi didn’t like where this was going.

"I'm not gay."

"What did I tell you about lying? You're a freak Kunimi-kun, I feel sorry for the boys on the volleyball club that have to get changed in the same room with a _fairy_ such as you. It's disgusting, you know that?"

Kindaichi didn't think, his body moved on his own, he walked around the wall and marched down the corridor, punching the boy square across the jaw, he heard a gasp from Kunimi.

He flexed his hand, acknowledging his sore knuckles, he looked to Kunimi.

"Are you okay?"

It was concerning, you find out your best friend is being bullied, presumably for months now and you didn't know. That he had been struggling and too scared to talk to you about it and that after punching his bully square in the jaw, he looks at you with fear in his eyes and turns and runs. You followed after him, but he was gone and out of sight before you could catch him. He needed to talk to him, to help him. He was desperate to be able to see Kunimi smile again, to hear his laugh because he hadn't heard it in months, now understanding why.

He stood at the school gates waiting for Kunimi, it was a Monday, so they had no volleyball practice that day. Luckily, he caught sight of him and promptly grabbed the sleeve of his blazer and hauled him out of the school gates. Dragging him, not letting him go in case he decided to run. Determination filled him as he took Kunimi to his house, he was going to help Kunimi no matter what it took.

They entered Kindaichi's house, he was glad no one home as he slammed the front door shut behind him and lulled Kunimi up to his room and shut the door behind him.

"Sit down, please." Kindaichi started, he doesn't think he'd ever seen Kunimi look so scared over the past six years of knowing him that he was in that moment.

Kunimi complied and stiffly sat on Kindaichi's bed.

"Please Kunimi-kun, tell me what's going on. Are you… are you being bullied?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Kunimi said this as if he was unsure as to what was going on.

"Please, tell me the truth Kunimi-kun."

"I think so, but I'm not really sure. They just started saying… things to me months ago and it made me think and I got scared… but they do make me feel bad?"

"Don't listen to what they say Kunimi-kun! They don't know you, and you're amazing! Nothing they're saying is the truth." To this statement, Kunimi stiffened.

It was self-evident that Kindaichi had said something that had upset Kunimi. Kindaichi looked to Kunimi and saw a single tear running down his porcelain cheeks. He heard a faint whisper.

"But… what if it is true. What if I am gay?" Hearing Kunimi choke this out, he immediately embraced him a tight hug, cradling Kunimi's head with his hand.

"Akira. If you are gay, it's okay, you can tell me. Nothing will change the way I think of you."

Kunimi's eyes were flowing with tears by then, yet no sound was coming out of him. He sat there silently for a moment before embracing Kindaichi back. He pulled away after a couple of minutes, wiping his eyes clean of tears and looked Kindaichi straight in the eyes.

"I am gay."

He was once again enveloped in a warm embrace, Kunimi thought he could stay there forever.

"Everything will be okay, Kunimi-kun! So, stick by me okay? I'll make sure they don't bother you anymore." Kindaichi gave him a warm, goofy smile. Hearing those words from Kindaichi, Kunimi thought that maybe, just maybe, things will be okay.

The rest of their final year was regular. Aoba Johsai once again lost to Karasuno and didn't go to nationals. Still, in all honesty, Kindaichi was just glad to be close to Kunimi once again. Hearing him laugh and smile, they never brought up Kunimi's sexuality again after that afternoon in Kindaichi's room.

Their first year of university was uneventful. They both went to the same university and shared a dorm together; it was, however, in their second year of university that things changed.

Kindaichi found himself looking at Kunimi differently. Often wanting to inch closer to him on the couch, to want to push his silk-like hair behind his ear. Wondering usually about the taste of his lips. It was in his second year of university that he realized he too, was gay. It was in his second year of university that he discovered he was in love with his best friend.

Sitting in the park by their university one night after reconciling after a fight, they had a lot of those before they got together, Kunimi struck up a conversation that had been on his mind for a while.

"Do you ever think you hanging out with me so much is stopping you from getting a girlfriend?"

Kindaichi was shocked by this statement. He wanted so badly at that moment to grab Kunimi's shirt and connect their lips, but instead, he responded.

"No. I much prefer hanging out with you than any girl, and I think... maybe I don't want a girlfriend." Kindaichi was blushing now.

"Yuutarou." The use of his given name caught Kindaichi off guard. The way the name rolled smoothly from Kunimi's mouth like he was meant to call him that. Kunimi looked to him with a serious, endearing look while he leaned closer to Kindaichi.

"Yuutarou, if I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?"

Kindaichi stared blatantly at Kunimi for a moment, thinking about what to do. He thought for a moment, he thought, and he decided to yank Kunimi's shirt, pulling him close and connect their lips. He heard a soft squeal from Kunimi as Kindaichi kissed him. He was terrified, but soon Kunimi melted into him.

Kunimi was kissing him! Kindaichi couldn't believe it, yet it happened. Their years of friendship blossomed into something new, something even better. Their lips slid softly against one another, Kindaichi's soft ones and Kunimi's slightly chapped ones from being too lazy to regularly apply lip balm. _Typical_ Kindaichi thought. They kissed each other with passion, years of longing on Kunimi's side and Kindaichi's new discovery of being in love.

Yet looking back Kindaichi thinks that maybe he had been in love with Kunimi the whole time. The way he loved when Kunimi would fall asleep on him at the most random times, their hands occasionally brushing when they walked home. The way he would be flustered every time Kunimi would thank him for doing something.

Kunimi pulled away and stared at Kindaichi

“Yuu, I’ve been waiting for this moment since I was seventeen.”

The two boys sat in the park across from their university in their second year, at 1 am. Dusted with the moonlight, Kunimi sat in Kindaichi's lap and kissed him softly. They held each other close the first time they kissed. They held each other's faces delicately like they were each other's most precious thing in the world.

The soft slide of lips, tongues dancing, and the occasional bumps of noses, it was all perfect to Kindaichi, he loved it, and he loved the boy in front of him. He pulled away panting first and spoke against Kunimi's lips.

"Hey 'Nimi, I love you."

If Kindaichi saw Kunimi's cheeks stained with tears after he uttered those words, well he wasn't going to say anything. At that moment at 1 am in the park. The two boys who loved each other for years came together at the age of twenty. Kunimi leaned forward and rested his head on Kindaichi's shoulder.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing." He might've said this while rolling his eyes, but he was smiling, though he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Looking at Kunimi in the same park, seven years later, he never expected to feel so in love. He loved everything about Kunimi. The way his hair fell in front of his eyes when he was attempting to hide the blush on his face. The way Kunimi smiled softly at him and his eyes sparkled with love. The way he looked after just waking up in the morning and the freckles that littered his body.

The laugh that can be obnoxiously loud and the soft touches Kunimi gives him. He loves this man with all his heart, and he doesn't think he could ever regret falling in love with Kunimi. So now on this day, seven years since their relationship started, he is going to ask Kunimi to marry him.

"Yuu, the food was amazing, thank you." Kunimi looks around for people before deciding to lean over and press a soft kiss to Kindaichi's lips, a tingling sensation being left behind on both men.

"I have something for you, Akira."

Kindaichi leans away from Kunimi and opened the basket once more, Kunimi watches him with curiosity, and his eyes widen as he sees what Kindaichi pulls out.

Flowers. A bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers, it’s a bouquet of bluebells, Kunimi's favourite flower. The flower that symbolized everlasting love and constancy; the flower that described their relationship.

Flowers weren't a common gift in their relationship. They weren't, yet Kindaichi knew that Kunimi loved flowers and that he loved bluebells especially. It's not the first time Kindaichi had gifted him these flowers, yet every time he did, he treasured the reaction from Kunimi. Kunimi was like bluebells, beautiful and thriving outside of the light but still appreciated the little bits of light in its life.

Kunimi was like bluebells, and Kindaichi was like a ray of sunlight. Kunimi loved being away from the spotlight and intense world and thrived outside of big crowds. Still, he loved and appreciated the ray of sunlight in his life that gave him warmth and allowed him to grow more. Kindaichi was the ray of light in Kunimi's life that made him want to stray away from the shade sometimes so that he can grow and become even more beautiful.

Kunimi stares down at the flowers he was now holding and looks at them with admiration and love while taking in the earthy, sweet scent of the flowers, gently twiddling the soft petals between his fingers. He stares at them for what feels like hours, taking in their beauty and all their features. Kindaichi sits with a warm smile accenting his face and watches as his lover admires the flowers.

"They're beautiful Yuutarou, thank you."

Kunimi looks at him with a soft gaze with his mouth softly twitching upwards. He turns around and scuttles over to the stereo, turning the music up louder.

He stands up and walks over to where Kindaichi sits on the blanket. Extending his hand before the older boy he spoke.

"Dance with me, Yuutarou."

"Akira, you know I have two left feet."

Akira looks at him with pleading eyes, as if he was saying, _please let's do this, I can't say how much I love you out loud so let me show you instead._

"Please, Yuutarou."

Kindaichi takes Kunimi's hand and is hauled up to his feet, Kunimi leads him onto the grass and wraps his arms around Kindaichi’s neck. Clumsily, as if Kindaichi was an awkward seventeen-year-old again, he places his hands on Kunimi's waist.

They hold each other close as the soft breeze blows by. The music flowing softly around them, guiding their movements even if Kindaichi was stumbling sometimes. Kunimi was humming softly along to the music and staring up to Kindaichi, admiring the man who he loved with all his heart.

They ignored the sounds of other people off in the distance of the park. Now, there was only the two of them; together. Exchanging gestures of love; softly kissing each other, and leaning into each other's weight, resting heads on each other's shoulders.

To these two men, there was nothing more special than being near each other, basking in each other's warmth. To be able to wake up next to each other each day and spend time together. Being able to enjoy the most tedious tasks if they did them together. Loving each other with no bounds to how far they go for one another. Having each other there each day to pick them up and support them.

Their love was everlasting. Two boys who grew up together, who taught each other how to grow and thrive. A boy, beautiful and calm like a bluebell who thrives in the shade and craves just a ray of light and a boy who is passionate, kind and warm like a ray of sunlight who enjoys watching a bluebell thrive and provides the light for an extraordinary flower.

These boys would have never expected this is where their life would lead. Would never have expected to be gay or would never have expected to have fallen in love with their best friend. Would never think that they would ever be so infatuated with someone that they don't want to live without them.

They are in love, it was unexpected, but they are here now and would never turn back to when they weren't together. If there was to be words to describe the story of their relationship, it would have to be awkward acquaintances to soulmates.

Continuing to dance slowly in the field in the park, basking in each other's presence. Kindaichi decides to attempt to spin Kunimi, this however also results in Kindaichi stumbling as he trips over his feet and ends up falling on his ass.

Kindaichi looks up to see Kunimi looking down to him, he also notices that Kunimi is clutching his stomach and giggling. A sight he doesn't see often enough, so he puts aside his embarrassment for the moment and watches Kunimi. The way his eyes are squinted and the crinkles by his eyes from the way he's smiling as he laughs. The way Kunimi's slight dimples on his cheeks appear as he giddily smiles and looks to his lover.

"You dumbass, I can't believe you did that," Kunimi says this with a flat voice, but he can't hide the smile that is playing on his lips.

For a twenty-seven-year-old, Kindaichi should not be this flustered. Yet he is, he's flustered as Kunimi smiles at him and reaches his hand out for Kindaichi to take.

"The flowers were really, really beautiful, thank you Yuutarou."

"Not as beautiful as you, Akira."

"Dumbass don't be so cheesy."

A beautiful sight. Kunimi blushing, a not rare sight but a beautiful one. Pink dusting his cheeks and spreading to his neck. His natural porcelain skin wearing a new shade, making the few freckles on his face stand out even more.

You would think after being together for so long, Kunimi wouldn't get as flustered as he does. However, that's not Kunimi. Kunimi is the boy to get embarrassed and flustered quickly over words said to him, especially if its Kindaichi who says this to him.

Kindaichi looks straight into Kunimi's eyes and stares with adoration and love.

"Kunimi Akira. When we first met, the first thing you said to me was, 'yeah' in the quietest voice possible. I am so glad I spoke to you on the first day in junior high and was persistent in getting a conversation out of you, and I'm happy that I got to know you. I'm glad we grew to be best friends, and I'm so happy we grew to be more. I remember being eighteen and seeing you crying in my room after coming out to me and being the most beautiful thing I had seen. Kinda stupid of eighteen-year-old me thinking your best friend is pretty is normal huh?" Kindaichi pauses and chuckles, still looking into Kunimi's eyes, his eyes wide and wondering where this is going.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way… sorry, it took me so long to come around, I hate that we wasted time." He paused once again taking a deep breath and continued.

"I'm so happy I decided to kiss you in the park that night, I don't think I'll ever forget the sight of kissing you under the moonlight. At first, it was so nice being in a proper relationship with you, but then my feelings grew into not being able to live without you. You know this already, but I love you, I really really love you, so much that it makes my heart hurt sometimes. I love your face when you wake up in the morning and the way you look like a grumpy cat looking for warmth when I get out of bed. Your unexpected clinginess will always amaze me… I love the way you roll your eyes when I'm oblivious about something so obvious and your sarcastic remarks that make me laugh every day. Or how you often talk to yourself when thinking. I love every part of you."

Kindaichi never expected to cry at this moment, but here he was, as he got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket.

"Kunimi Akira, you are the bravest and most amazing person I have ever met. You faced months of bullying when you were eighteen, you were terrified of being gay yet accepted the fact that you were. That you did come out to your parents even though you knew they wouldn't accept you and you were terrified. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, 'Nimi… if you'll have me… Will you marry me?"

Kindaichi opens the ring box, revealing a beautiful ring made of white gold with a single diamond with details of leaves made of silver and tiny accents of sapphires. He looks up to Kunimi, his hands slightly shaking.

Kunimi kneels down on the ground and scuffles over to Kindaichi, so they were of equal height. He immediately grabs Kindaichi's head and pulls him into a hard, almost painful kiss. Yet, it feels amazing and is full of love.

The usual blank face of Kunimi is now decorated with tear tracks down his face and a searing red blush. He looks to Kindaichi, realizing he still hadn't given Kindaichi an answer. He answers softly.

"Yes… Yuu, I will marry you."

Kindaichi softly grabs Kunimi's hand, bringing it up in between them. He kisses each of Kunimi's knuckles softly before sliding the ring onto his ring finger.

Their lips connect once again, tongues slowly dancing as if they were dance partners destined to be. For this moment there is no one else in the park, even if Kunimi does hear the camera's clicking and Oikawa squealing with excitement as Iwaizumi claps in the background.

Kunimi pulls Kindaichi into a warm embrace and leans up to Kindaichi's ear. Here, Kunimi softly speaks. A whisper so quiet you could almost miss it.

"I love you," Kunimi spoke.

Kunimi struggles to say those words, but for one of the first times they quickly come out, and he doesn't get embarrassed over speaking about his feelings.

The rest of the afternoon in the park is uneventful. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stay and chat with them, Oikawa getting overexcited and asking Kunimi wedding questions already. At one-point Matsukawa and Hanamaki come and congratulate them, teasing Kindaichi about how much of a romantic he is.

They walk home together, hands intertwined. Fingers connecting together as if a puzzle has been completed because ultimately these two boys were made for each other. Long ago, their souls were intertwined. Whether it was the first day Kindaichi spoke to Kunimi or the day Kunimi sat with Kindaichi at lunch for the first time or perhaps another time. It doesn't matter though because they were together now and were engaged to be partners for life, but that was already decided long ago.

* * *

Walking into their apartment as a newly engaged couple was special. A different atmosphere floats in the air, and the scent of bluebells fill the room as Kunimi placed the flowers in a vase.

At this moment in time, they lay on their bed, Kindaichi on top of Kunimi, bodies pressed close together. Lips on lips, tasting and consuming each other. Slow touches to each other's bodies, treating each other as precious objects.

It starts with Kindaichi softly kissing down Kunimi's neck, Kunimi's breath hitching and soft gasps coming out of his mouth as Kindaichi nips and sucks on his skin. Kindaichi begins removing Kunimi's clothes. His shirt is unbuttoned slowly as Kindaichi continues to kiss at his neck and behind his ear. Kindaichi takes in Kunimi's soft skin as he caresses the skin around his waist and hips. It's slow, but it always is.

This act isn't one just for pleasure. It’s to show how much they love each other, to be as close as they can be. To be one just for a moment.

They continue on, clothes being removed slowly. Appreciating each other's body and making the other feel loved. Kunimi's soft gasps and moans filling the air mixed with groans and heavy breaths from Kindaichi. They're together, they love each other and always will; nothing could change that.

The story fades out for a moment as that moment is too personal and private to be shared with anyone. As the story resumes, the two boys lay in bed, clothes long gone now and Kunimi is tucked tightly against Kindaichi’s side. Skin on skin touching under the covers.

It is Kindaichi who speaks first, leaning down to speak softly to Kunimi, "Do you want to have a shower together, and then I'll make dinner?"

A groan is heard from the younger which Kindaichi translates to yes. He presses a soft kiss to Kunimi forehead, brushing away his now ruffled hair. Kindaichi gets up to go leave for the bathroom, expecting Kunimi to follow after him but is instead interrupted by a whine coming from the man lying in bed with stretched out arms. _Typical Akira _,__ Kindaichi thinks. It doesn't stop him though from picking Kunimi up and carrying him to the bathroom.

* * *

Kunimi sits on the countertop in the bathroom nearly falling asleep, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. His body is weary and tired, beginning to get goosebumps from the lack of clothes and his mind brimming with the excitement that he is engaged to Kindaichi. Kunimi loves hot showers, Kindaichi however does not. Nonetheless, on this day, it was all about spoiling Kunimi- the man he loves. So, he thinks he can put up with the warmth that comes from the hot water if it means that Kunimi is happy.

Steam begins to fill the air in the bathroom, and the mirror soon begins to fog over. Kindaichi shuffles over to Kunimi, he tucks the younger man’s hair behind his ears and presses an ever so gentle kiss to his shoulder, smiling into it.

The older boy presses one more kiss to the others cheek and then extends his hand to help Kunimi down from the countertop. Stepping into the shower together, they turn to face each other. Kindaichi has the water trickling down his back and Kunimi isn't getting wet at all. The two chuckle fondly and Kindaichi moves so Kunimi has access to the flowing water.

Kunimi faces the wall and stands beneath the water, his eyes closed and his body becoming more relaxed by the second. Strong arms come around his waist, and a forehead is laid against his shoulder from behind.

As the water trickles over both men in the shower, Kindaichi presses wet and soft kisses along Kunimi's shoulder and neck. It's not sexual, but an act of love. Love so strong that if they were to be separated, the world would fall apart. Kindaichi moves his hands along Kunimi's waist, rubbing circles into his sides. Kindaichi pulls Kunimi close and presses their bodies together in a comforting embrace.

Kunimi pulls away from Kindaichi to turn around so he can look up to his fiancé. He leans his head on the others shoulder and kisses the soft skin of his collarbone. He continues a trail of kisses along Kindaichi shoulder and up his neck, hot breath eventually brushing against Kindaichi's face.

"You know I'm not as tired anymore, you don't have to spoil me this much."

A gentle kiss is pressed to the corner of Kindaichi's mouth, it's soft and sweet. Kindaichi brings his hands up to hold Kunimi's face between his hands and leans his head forward until their foreheads rest against each other. Kindaichi pulls a giddy grin and laughs softly, causing Kunimi's lips to twitch up.

Kindaichi moves Kunimi's now wet hair out of his face once more. He reaches over and grabs the shampoo, lavender-scented; Kunimi's favourite. He places a generous amount into the palm of his hand and begins to lather the soap into Kunimi's hair. Gently brushing and stroking through the stands of hair and working the soap into Kunimi's scalp. Lavender fills the air and Kindaichi continues to softly scrub the shampoo into his hair. Kunimi's eyes are closed and a soft sigh is released from his lips that Kindaichi knows that means Kunimi is relaxed.

Slowly Kindaichi rinses the soaps suds out of his fiancé's hair, gently brushing through the silky strands. Following with conditioner also of a lavender fragrance. It's beautiful, Kunimi is gorgeous; the way his eyes stay closed as he lets Kindaichi wash his hair and leans into his touches, the water droplets covering his skin to add a whole new layer of beauty.

Kindaichi continues on, pumping some body wash into his hands and lathering it within his hands. He begins to spread the soap over Kunimi's body. Caressing his stomach, chest and everywhere. The moments like these are what Kindaichi and Kunimi both treasure the most.

The moments where they were just close and taking each other in, the moments where they cared for each other and showed each other their love through actions. Water brushed over Kunimi as Kindaichi washed the soap off of him. Kindaichi then proceeding to press more kisses along his fiancé's shoulder and collarbone.

Kunimi stops Kindaichi whispering into his ear, "My turn."

Kunimi reaches for the shampoo, putting it into his hand and lathering it in his hands before working it into Kindaichi's hair. He begins slowly, brushing through the strands of Kindaichi's hair, working out all the gel that is stuck in it. Noticing that Kindaichi's undercut was getting long again and needed a trim, but he'd think about that later. For now, he wanted to care for his husband to be.

Kunimi massages Kindaichi's scalp, content when he hears a delicate hum released from the older man. Gently rinsing Kindaichi's hair under the water as he continues brushing through the strands of hair. He continues as Kindaichi did with conditioner. Working it into the pieces of Kindaichi's hair and then continuing to rinse it.

Kunimi loved being close to Kindaichi, he was an ever-constant comforting piece in Kunimi's life. When he's at work without him, he often feels cold as if a part of him is missing. It's funny to think that the boy he'd been in love with forever was going to be his husband and he will spend the rest of his life with him for sure—no more fear of being separated.

Reaching up onto his tippy toes, Kunimi presses a kiss against Kindaichi's forehead before beginning to lather soap onto his lover's body. Feeling his skin and the warmth radiating off of it, his belly, which was soft and comforting and the muscles of his back. Working the soap into his skin, Kunimi smiles a warm smirk as he watches his boyfriend relax.

They're both soap-free and holding each other under the falling water of the showerhead. They both pull away briefly just to lean in once again, this time connecting lips. Slow and gentle movements that taste like sugar. Tongues that are slow dancing. This moment in time wasn't driven by lust but of love. A love that will last a lifetime and many more after that.

* * *

Light from the sun breaks in through the blinds, dividing the space. On this Sunday morning, two men lay in bed, holding each other soundly. Both asleep with soft breaths coming from the two of them.

Kindaichi's eyes blink open to see the head of Kunimi tucked into his chest and the time on the clock on his bedside table reading 9:33 am. He thinks today is the perfect opportuning for a lazy Sunday, after all, he knows that is what Kunimi loves most of the weekend.

He holds the back of Kunimi's head for a moment before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, breathing in Kunimi's scent of lavender and sandalwood. Kunimi, who is out like a light doesn't move when Kindaichi gently moves his body so he can wrap his arms around Kunimi's waist from behind.

He interlocks his hand with Kunimi's. Admiring the ring on Kunimi's finger with a bright smile, he presses soft kisses along Kunimi's skin and takes in his beauty. His hair roused from sleep and the occasional freckle on his face.

A groan comes from Kunimi and Kindaichi looks to him holding him tighter, whispering in his ear.

"Good morning Akira, I love you."

A sleepy voice responds, mumbling as he leaned more into Kindaichi's side, "Morning, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you all enjoyed this. I really loved writing this fic and I'm pretty happy with it. I wanted to write something special for Kindaichi and Kunimi so that's what I did. I want to thank everyone on twitter who gave me so much support when I was writing this. 
> 
> Also my favourite flowers are bluebells and that’s mainly why i included them in this fic but i think they fit kinkuni really well.
> 
> I really appreciate all kudos and comments left and you can lead suggestions for things that you want to be written. 
> 
> Thank you guys all so much, you can follow me on twitter @kinkunii


End file.
